


Pitch Madness

by Lizzzzard



Series: License to Dream [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: 2014, Argentina, Brasil - Freeform, Brazil, Caring, Engagement, England - Freeform, Football, Hospitals, Injury, M/M, Mpreg, Soccer, Surgery, knee, larry - Freeform, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzzzard/pseuds/Lizzzzard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson, 22, has it all. A football career, playing with none other than the England National Squad, a beautiful fiance and 3 best friends. Liam Payne, 20, arguably the best keeper to ever walk the earth, currently playing with England National. Niall Horan, 20, one of the best strikers for England National Team. Zayn Malik, 21, manager and head trainer for England National. Harry Styles, 20, trainer and fiance of Louis Tomlinson. But, with every pride comes a tragedy. During their qualifying campaign, what lengths are Louis, Zayn, Liam, Niall and Harry willing to go to become the champion? At what point does life become too important to risk it all for a "game"? And, at what point does a "game" become more than just a "game"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitch Madness

Louis ran the length of the pitch. Cold morning air attacked his exposed cheeks and nose, leaving a comforting feeling, a feeling of being truly at home again. “TOMLINSON! Get your butt over here!! You gotta have a massage now!!” The trainer, also Louis’ fiancé, called. “5 more laps, babe. Sorry. This was your training program though!” Harry nodded and took a seat on the bench, watching his fiancé with wonder.

 

5 months earlier, in a heated game against Portugal on Englands’ home turf, Louis had sustained a serious knee injury. A severe tear to one of the vital tendons, severe enough to require multiple surgeries. But, the recovery time from the surgeries would be almost 6 months and, he didn’t have 6 months to give up. So, with the help of his trainer, he had found a plan to strengthen the tendon and utilize the tendons around it more and to take the pressure off of the tear until the off season when he could safely recover. Sure, he had to wear a clunky brace, but, that was the worst of it. Pain was frequent during games and he knew when he had pushed too far and knew enough to get off then and to ice and stabilize the injury.

 

“Tommo, enough. You’ve done enough for today. Come on, off for now. You’re limping. I can see it. We’ll work it out now and then you can go back with the team for a session tonight. Please don’t hurt yourself again. Couldn’t take it again, babe.” Harry said, turning away from his boyfriend and heading down to the tunnel and to his office.

 

“Alright, tell me when it hurts, okay?” Harry whispered, pushing on different joints in Louis’ leg, trying to work out the painful kinks in the muscles. “Owww. Stop. Sorry, love. Can’t do that one.” Harry apologized profusely and went on to another muscle in the boys’ leg. “I don’t want you to train tonight. I’m sorry, boo, but, I can’t let you.” “NO! Why?” Louis cried, hopping down off the table and immediately jumping back because of the pain in his leg. “See? You’ll hurt yourself and this has the possibility of becoming career -ending, babe. I’m so sorry. I really am.” Harry walked over and helped his fiancé off the table and handing him the set of crutches that Louis had grown to hate. “Please, no.” “No arguments.”

 

“Tomlinson, alright?” Zayn Malik, manager and assistant trainer, also Louis and harry’s best friend, asked. “Alright, Malik. Can’t get rid of me that easy.” Louis took his seat between his other two best friends, Liam Payne and Niall Horan. “Mate?” Liam asked, warningly. “Just a little pain, I promise. I’ll be okay for the start of the cup in 3 weeks.” “Okay, because you have 3 more days to feel better, then, we’re leaving for Brazil.” “I know man. I’m excited!”


End file.
